forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer Mart
The Adventurer Mart was a shop found within Waukeen's Promenade in the Center District of Athkatla during the 14 century DR. Although they were typically looked down upon in most parts of the city, this shop catered to adventurers, selling magical items, weapons, armor and spellcasting supplies. In defiance of the Cowled Wizards, the Adventurer Mart also had a merchant that sold magical scrolls. Location The store was located in the western part of Waukeen's Promenade. It was the closest store to the location where Gorion's Ward escaped from the dungeon of Jon Irenicus. Structure The outer structure of the store was a essentially a large block of stone with a single wooden door. It was surrounded by two stone staircases, which lead up to the other stores in the western part of the promenade. Interior The Adventurer Mart was divide into two floors: the entry floor and the top floor. The entry floor was patrolled by a guard, and contained the desk of the owner, Ribald Barterman. This floor displayed several booths of armor, weapons, tools (such as shovels and pickaxes). There was also a giant musical harp and several filled bookcases. The upper floor hosted the merchants, as well as the store owner's, wyvern, named Lucy. The upper room contained many bookshelves, displayed scrolls, as well as potions on show. Deidre and Lady Yuth sold their goods on this floor. The store also had a couple of paintings illustrating adventurers who died fighting the notorious dragon, Tiamat. The paintings show the faces of the leading adventurer, Hank the Ranger, as well as the presumably-swallowed, Bobby the Barbarian.These paintings referred to characters of the Dungeons & Dragons TV series, who were attempting to return to their homeland. Characters of this television series featured in the The Grand Tour comic by Jeff Grubb, where the mage of the group tried to become Elminster's apprentice. Atmosphere It was frequented by adventurers, commoners and noblemen alike. Services Ribald sold a variety of goods, including weapons, armor, trinkets and scrolls. Lady Yuth sold a huge variety of magical scrolls, whereas Deidre had some unique and incredibly powerful items for sale, from companions of the Nameless OneDeidre appeared to have items for sale that originated from Sigil, with the items themed around characters from Planescape: Torment. and Balduran. Apparently, the store had catalogues and "an army of scribes" to keep up with the large demand of items sold there. Defenses An Amnian soldier kept watched and enforced the law, such as not allowing loitering near the shopkeep, around the building. The goods were under his protection, and he allowed no opportunity for thievery. History The Adventurer Mart had been in business for thirty years in 1368 DR, in the same location. Inhabitants As well as the staff, a couple of men seemed to stay in the store. * Brelm, a dwarven drunkard who befriended the owner. * Gereth, a robed nobleman who spent a long time searching the large store for a certain rarity. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn References Category:Shops Category:Weapon shops Category:Armor shops Category:Locations in Waukeen's Promenade Category:Locations in the Center District of Athkatla Category:Locations in Athkatla Category:Locations in Zehoarastria Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations